Wrath Cookie
The Red Cookie appears during the Grandmapocalypse. They are similar to the Golden Cookies, but have slightly different outcomes after clicking on them. Red Cookies count towards the Golden Cookie Clicks total, therefore giving you progress towards the achievements/upgrades involving golden cookies. Their effects are also affected by any Golden Cookie upgrades. Appearance The Red Cookie shares cooldown with a golden cookie, giving you chance for either happening. The chance of getting a Red Cookie instead of a Golden Cookie depends on the Grandmatriarch status: *Status: Appeased, chance for Red Cookie 0% *Status: Awoken, chance for Red Cookie 33% *Status: Displeased, chance for Red Cookie 66% *Status: Angered, chance for Red Cookie 100% Outcomes There are 6 effects in total. You will get one of them randomly (probabilities calculated from the source code):. Note: These numbers only apply exactly for your first cookie. There is an 80% chance that the cookie will be forced to be different from the previous effect. *'28.99%' to get "Ruin!": Lose 5% of current cookies, or 10 minutes worth of cookies, whichever is less, then plus 13. *'28.99%' to get "Lucky!": Gain 10% of current cookies, or 20 minutes worth of cookies, whichever is less, then plus 13, just like the effect of golden cookies. *'28.99%' to get "Clot" debuff, which cuts your production in half for 66 seconds. **With the "Get Lucky" upgrade, this lasts 132 seconds *'5.95%' to start a "Cookie Chain" - The first cookie you click in the chain will reward you with +6 cookies, and 3 seconds after being clicked another cookie will appear which grants +66 cookies, and then the third +666 cookies, and so on. Every time you click the red cookie, after it rewards cookies, it runs a couple of checks. The first five will always appear (as long as you don't miss clicking them), but after that, there are a few things that can cause the chain to break: ** Missing a cookie (at any point in the chain, even the first five) will break the chain. Each cookie stays onscreen for 6 seconds. ** Every cookie past the 5th has a 10% chance to not appear. ** Clicking a cookie past the 5th one that awards more than the amount you had when you clicked it will end the chain. You still get the payout for that cookie, but no more will appear for that chain (as of v1.033 this feature actually works). ** The longest the chain can go for is 13 consecutive cookies, at which point you will have earned a total of 7,407,407,407,397 cookies from it. **As of version 1.036, the final click in a full 13-chain gives 6,666,666,666,665 cookies, rather than 6,666,666,666,666. *'5.95%' to gain the "Elder Frenzy" buff, which grants you x666 production for 6 seconds. (this boost is very likely to grant you all the "income" achievements you still don't have; you only need an income of 1,501,502 cookies/second before receiving the buff to get the last of the income achievements). *'1.125%' to gain the "Clicking Frenzy" buff, which grants times x777 clicking power for 13 seconds. It doesn't work on cursors' autoclick; only works on manual clicking. Trivia *The Golden Cookie upgrades you can purchase also affect the Red Cookie. **In fact, Get Lucky can actually reduce your cookies with the Red Cookie because it increases the duration of the Clot debuff. *If you are only in stage one or two of the Grandmapocalypse ("Awoken" or "Displeased"), then the cookies that appear in the cookie chain will randomly alternate between Gold and Red. For example, you may start the chain by clicking a Golden cookie, but the next cookie that appears in the chain could be gold ''or ''red, as could the next one and so on. *666 is popularly portrayed as a significant number in Christianity, usually described as "the number of the beast", representing the beast ("and the beast shall be known as man"). Thirteen is used because thirteen is considered to be a unlucky number. *Each individual Red Cookie clicked that was caused by the Cookie Chain is counted as a Golden cookie click, thus meaning the most efficient way to get the maximum Golden cookie clicks is having the Cookie Chain outcome. *Red Cookies are better for getting cookies during late game. Red Cookies have debuffs that are less detrimental to cookie production than normal golden cookie buffs, however they do not include the "Frenzy" bonus of 7x production for 77 seconds, so there are 2 bad outcomes with a 28.99% chance of happening, compared to 1 good outcome at a 28.99% chance of happening. However, Red cookies introduce "Elder Frenzy", which will provide you with 1 hour, 6 minutes, and 36 seconds of income in a mere 6 seconds (which is about twice as productive as getting "Clicking frenzy" without any clicking"). According to statistics, this will happen once per about 9.7 bad outcomes, which basically offsets the negatives of red cookies. Also, you have a higher chance to get "Cookie Chain", which can be very beneficial if you don't have a cps of over 500 million yet. Along with all of that is the price of having access to golden cookies, whether through a constant loss of 5% cps, or through constant buying of elder pledges. Therefore, Red Cookies are more benefitial for end game players. *If you open multiple windows or tabs, the cookies that you click will not carry over from one window to another. However, doing so gives you more chances to click Red Cookies until you get one with a desired effect, at which point one merely has to close all the other tabs/windows and save in order to continue with that particular window/tab. Therefore, you can get the Elder Frenzy bonus every cookie, providing a massive production bonus. Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:Gameplay